nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Helga Pataki
Helga Geraldine Pataki is nine years old and in fourth grade. She is secretly in love with her classmate Arnold because he's the first person to give her attention and be nice to her. In one episode, Helga revealed to Lila that she loved Arnold so that she could get the role of Juliet in the school play and kiss Arnold. Later in the series, Helga admits to being in love with Arnold to the school psychologist, Dr. Bliss. However, it is implied that her best friend Phoebe is aware or suspects that Helga loves Arnold as in when she uses the code word "ice cream" during conversations. During her spare time she likes to devote her time to writing poems (mostly about Arnold) and collecting Arnold's used gum so that she can add it to her shrine of him which is a work in progress. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Helga appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. Special Moves 'Pataki Fists' Pataki Fists is Helga's neutral special. Helga begins to charge up by swinging her arm around, when fully charged she will automaticly launch her attack. This is a hard move to time but when you hit an opponent they will receive massive damage. 'Ribbon Whip' Ribbon Whip is Helga's side special. Helga will pull a line from the bow on her head and then will use that one to slam the opponent. This move does average damage but it good to use when an opponent is close to the edge since it has much knockback. 'Spin Kick' Spin Kick is Helga's up special. This move is used as a third jump. Helga do a backflip and hurts anyone who is in her way. When she is spinning she can move slightly forwards or backwards to recover, but this can't be done while on the ground. 'Spin Swing' Spin Swing is Helga's down special. If Helga is close to an opponent she will grab them and spin them very fast around and release them whenever she wants. While spinning she goes faster and thus will throw farther but when she spins to long she bill become dizzy and the opponent then can escape. 'Girl Power' Girl Power is Helga's War Strike. Helga will get very angry and her whole body is surrounded by a red fire-like glow. All her attacks have increased and smash attacks will automaticly KO the opponent. While she walks she also creates small earth shocks in her range of anger. Special Costume Helga's special costume is her as a French girl. Arnold makes a date with Ruth on Valentines' Night, then reads a letter from his French pen pal Cecile that she's coming over the same night (which is really Helga in disguise), and dates are set up at restaurants right across from each other. Arnold finds himself running back and forth between the two restaurants, until the real Cecile decides to surprise Arnold by flying over from France. By the end of the evening, both Helga-as-Cecile and Arnold have formed something of an attraction towards each other; Arnold is disheartened that he will never see 'Cecile' again, whilst being blissfully unaware that he has actually fallen in love with Helga. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Unlockable Category:Heroes Category:Villains